From The Ravens Nest: Cho's Nargle
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Luna Lovegood is in love with Cho Chang, the star Seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. What happens when she approaches the Chinese teen in the Ravenclaw Common Room, completely naked because of the thefts of the clothes that the Sixth Years keep committing.


Title **Cho's Nargle - - -** Rating **M**

Summary **Luna Lovegood is in love with Cho Chang, the star Seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.** **What happens when she approaches the Chinese teen in the Ravenclaw Common Room, completely naked because of the thefts of the clothes that the Sixth Years keep committing.**

Pairings **Cho/Luna**

Warnings **Contains some femslash**

- **Cho's Nargle** -

 _ **Ravenclaw Common Room, Ravenclaw Tower, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **14**_ _ **th**_ _ **March 1997**_

Luna Lovegood was not an ordinary Fifth Year. In fact nothing was normal about Luna Lovegood, especially with her magical creatures that she believes in, and the fact that she is best friends with the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, along with her father being the Editor-In-Chief of the newsmagazine known as The Quibbler.

The biggest thing that nobody in the whole of the school knew about Luna was that she held a secret, one which would make the taunting of her by the Sixth Years, led by duellist Su Li, even worse, as Luna was in love with Cho Chang, the star Seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

What made it worse on this specific day was that the Su Li, along with the female Sixth Year Ravenclaws, had stolen all of Luna's clothing, meaning that she was having to walk around Ravenclaw Tower completely naked. The problem with that meant that the majority of the males in the house were looking at her as if she was a piece of meat, eying her nude A cup breasts. She knew she had to do something, so she was going to approach the head girl, and Ravenclaw seeker, Cho Chang, who she had feelings for.

Walking out of the Ravenclaw library, clad in just a towel, Luna saw the object of her affections sitting on the sofa near the fireplace, her skirt being round her ankles, her wand being used as a dildo, pumping in and out of her pussy, allowing Cho to pleasure herself.

Luna knew she would never get a chance again, especially as Cho was going to be leaving at the end of the year as she was in her final year of study, her NEWTs year, so she decided that it was time to take action.

As Luna headed over to see Cho, she tripped over the carpet that was near the sofa, landing so her mouth landed on Cho's pussy, just as Cho had removed her wand. It also didn't help as Luna was about to take a yawn when her mouth made contact with the Chinese teen.

Realising where she had landed, she was about to move when Cho said the one thing that made Luna completely happy.

"Don't move Luna. I've been wanting you to do it to me for ages." Cho said, her hand caressing Luna's hair, encouraging her to continue with her ministrations, enjoying the feel of Luna's tongue pleasuring her folds, wishing that she had brought her strap on down from the Head Girls bedroom.

As Luna took the joy of making Cho feel pleasured, she was disappointed to find out that older teen was about to cum, and cum all over her, but she couldn't stop, especially as she wanted to please her lover.

Eventually Cho came all over Luna's face, resulting in Luna licking her lips, the cum on her face tasting really nice to the blonde-haired girl.

"I love you Cho." Luna said, as she licked the mess from the person who she was able to call her lover.

"I love you too my little Nargle." Cho said, after Luna had finished. "Now come to my room, I have a little surprise for you."

Luna certainly would not have expected to enjoy the surprise that Cho had in store for her little Nargle.

- **Cho's Nargle** -

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** One-Shot - - - **Status** Complete

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **220 - - -** **Publish Date** **06/01/2017**


End file.
